1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a real-time system, and more particularly, to method and apparatus transmitting and receiving a packet in a real-time system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a real-time system is applied to various fields such as sensor networks, remote-monitoring (RMON), network multimedia, a control robot for communications, and home networks. In such real-time system, a technique for transmitting and receiving data using a network is absolutely essential. In particular, the ability to transmit and receive data in real-time is essential, for example, when multimedia data is periodically transmitted through a uniform bandwidth and when sensor data is transmitted within a predetermined time period.
Various methods to secure real-time communications have been introduced in a conventional real-time system. For example, performing of a mission critical task using an application programming interface (API) provided from a real-time operating system is secured by performing tasks according to their priority or generating a real-time event using a timer. However, a priority resource allocation method cannot secure real-time communications in a network and real-time communications cannot be realized according to the characteristics of required transmission and reception.